A Cure For the Heat
by Agentkroon
Summary: Rainbow is in heat, She heads to Twilight's for a cure. Too bad for her Twilight was in heat as well! Made for Lunchmeateater23. CLOP! Lemon!


Hey guys! It's me Agent.

I am here for another MLP one shot requested by Lunchmeateater23 for being my first requester!

I still think that these are not worth the views though(not a good writer).

Anyway, I do not own My Little Pony FIM, Hasbro does.

Twilight Sparkle X Rainbow Dash

_Rainbow has entered her heat cycle, and decides to visit Twilight in hopes of finding a cure._

Story Start

It was like a fire was between her legs!

Rainbow Dash, the so-called fastest flyer in all of Equestria, has just entered her heat cycle.

It had started while she was doing her job in Ponyville; Beating the fuck out of clouds.

It was a small warmth at first, just a barely noticeable tingle.

She had known the signs though, and took the next two days off work.

It has been 3 days.

She had never had been in heat this bad, the urge to mate with anything in sight was overwhelming! She couldn't take this much longer!

"Twilight might have something. I dont care how gross it tastes, I need this heat GONE!" Rainbow said, hardly able to control herself.

She quickly flew out her cloud house's window, off towards her brainy unicorn friend's house.

_(Twilight's house)_

Twilight was sitting in her bed reading a book, a small cup of tea at her side. She had recently taken a fondness to romance novels, the stories on them always seemed too perfect to be real.

She had just taken a small sip of her tea, but was interrupted by the sound of someone opening her door and then slamming it shut.

"Twilight are you home! I need you!" she heard her rainbow-maned friend call.

Seemed like Rainbow needed her help again.

Twilight set her cup down, placing her bookmark in between the pages of her novel.

"Yes, Rainbow. I'm up here!" Twilight yelled down to her friend.

Rainbow flew up the stairs, wanting to ask Twilight quick.

"Twi! I need you to make me something quick!" Rainbow yelled, halfway up the stairs.

The heat was getting stronger!

"What? Rainbow,what's the matter? Did you get hurt?" Twilight said, worried for her friend.

"W-well I just started my heat cycle." She started nervously "But it has gotten soooo bad Twi! I was hoping that you could use a spell or something to get rid of this burning!"

"O-oh, w-well..." Twilight was almost at a loss of words.

"You have something right? I can't take this anymore! Please Twi!" Rainbow begged.

Twilight had her own problems.

Unbeknown to Rainbow, Twilight had also just started her cycle as well.

"I-if I had something for it, Rainbow, I would have already given it to you" Twilight said, heat in her nethers as well.

Suddenly, Twilight had a thought. A thought that brought a shade of red to her cheeks.

'_No! Bad Twilight! It's just the hormones thinking'_' She thought. Surely she wouldn't.

Another wave of heat between her thighs sent a shiver down her spine.

'_I can't control it any longer!'_ Twilight gave up.

"A-actually, I may have something to cure your heat after all" Twilight said with a bit of hunger in her voice.

"Really! That's great! What is it, when can I-MMPH!" Rainbow was cut off mid-sentence by Twilight locking her lips with hers.

Rainbow was shocked for a moment, but her hormones began to kick in and she began to involuntarily kiss back. The two friends thoroughly explored the other's mouth. The kiss deepening each second.

The two pulled back, unable to say anything. Their heat spoke for them.

Twilight felt the heat getting higher in her nethers. No doubt Rainbow was the same.

And they both needed it gone now!

Twilight locked her lips with Rainbow once more running a hoof down her back, Rainbow mirroring her movements.

"Twi" Rainbow said, pulling away "We should stop, what if we go too far"

"And why do you care, Is the great and fearless flyer in equestria scared?" Twilight said hotly.

Rainbow tackled her to the floor.

"I'm not scared of anything! I'll show you!" She turned around and sat on Twilight's face.

Twilight now had an excellent view of Rainbow's red, swollen pussy.

"Who's scared now?" Rainbow said shakily

…

"Ha! As i thought! you're speechless, I knew-OHH!" Rainbow was once again cut off by a wet sensation over her sensitive lower lips.

Twilight was now exploring with her tongue on rainbow's moist nether lips. Her tongue swirled around the folds, pressing against the clitoris.

Rainbow was now moaning, gasping at the pleasure she was receiving.

Rainbow, nat wanting to be outdone, quickly wrapped her mouth around Twilight's equally swollen mound.

Both were now moaning, giving the other mind-blowing pleasure, Pressure building in each of them.

Twilight felt a tightening in her gut, and the pleasure was unbelievable! She moaned hard as she came, spewing juices into rainbow's eager mouth. The vibrations sending her over the edge as well.

Both began panting, Rainbow falling to Twilight's side.

Twilight, using a lot of concentration, levitated a blanket over them.

Heat stated, they fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
